


Relaxing Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [682]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Tired Gabriel snuggled in Sam's arm, watching tv.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [682]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 50





	Relaxing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 16th, 2015
> 
> Not accepting prompts, sorry!

It had been a long day, and all Gabriel wanted was to relax with Sam.

“Gabriel?” Sam murmured as Gabe dropped by Sam. “What’s up with you?”

“What? A guy can’t be tired?” Gabriel asked, leaning against Sam, watching him pull up website after website for research. “This stuff is boring. Take a break.”

“You realize that Dean and I are on a hunt.” Sam said, glancing up at Gabriel.

“And you’re allowed to take a small break once in a while.” Gabriel shrugged, shutting his eyes.

Sam rolled his own eyes, but stopped clacking away on his keyboard, and Gabriel cracked his eyes open, looking up at Sam.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Gabriel suggested.

“Like what?” Sam asked.

“Dunno. Anything that’s on.” Gabriel shrugged, knowing Sam wasn't going to turn him down.

Sam sighed, but stood up, pulling Gabe up with him, and Gabriel smiled triumphantly.

“Come on, Gabe. You have to move your feet to get to the couch.”

“Carry me. I’m tired.” Gabriel said, overly-dramatic.

“The things I put up with.” Sam muttered, shaking his head, but moving over to Gabriel.

“You know you love me.” Gabriel said, grinning as Sam picked him up and carried him over, placing Gabriel unceremoniously on the couch.

“Hey!” Gabriel protested.

“Never said to be graceful when I did it.” Sam shrugged, sitting down by Gabe.

Gabe stuck out his tongue and Sam rolled his eyes again, but pulled Gabriel close as he turned the TV on, starting to flip through the channels.

The two finally came across a movie that they liked that was starting, and Sam put the remote down, keeping Gabriel wrapped in his arms as the movie played.

They talked softly throughout the movie, mentioning this or that, when Gabriel started to trail off.

“Gabe?” Sam asked softly, turning to see Gabe, asleep in his arms. “Night dude.” Sam murmured softly, leaning down and kissing the top of Gabriel’s head, before turning back to the movie, settling in.


End file.
